What Do I Have To Do?
by AusllyShipperR5
Summary: Ally is dating Dallas... Austin is the schools pretty boy.Everyone like Austin but Austin likes Ally. What will Austin Have to Do to Get Her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy. I decided to call this story What do I have to do? So Enjoy**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up and showered And got dressed in my Black Cutoffs And a red and black shirt with my old black converse. I was so happy today... Today has been 3 months since Dallas and I started dating! It's Going to be so special Hopefully. And Today is the first day of My Senior Year. But there's one problem... Austin Moon the pretty boy is the Problem. Austin has liked me since sophomore year. Nobody knows about his crush on me except me and Trish.

"Ally hurry up you're going to be late for school." I heard my dad say

"Coming!" I shouted back. I grabbed my back bag and darted for the door. While I was coming down the stairs I kissed my dad's cheek and Walked to school.

"HEY ALLY!" I heard a familiar voice say I turned around and saw my best friend Trish.

"Hey Trish!"

"Hey... And you look HOT! You know who would like to see you lik-" I cut Trish off.

"Stop! You know I have a boyfriend right? And plus why would he like me?"

"Ally you're the prettiest girl I've ever known!"

"awwh.. Thank you Trish! That's why you're my best Friend."

We were getting closer to school when I heard a car beep beside me. I turned to look at the owner of the car and you wouldn't believe it was.

" Hey Ally!" I heard Austin Moon Say.

"Hey Austin." I said not interested

"Would you like A ride to school." he said with a smirk. "No thanks.. I think my Boyfriend wouldn't like that" I said with an emphasis on Boyfriend.

"Oh... Um..okay see you later!" He said with dissapointment.

"Girl you should've said yes!" I heard Trish say beside me.

We got to school and went to the office to get our schedules. Trish and Me have 3 classes out of 5. I was so excited to say 'Happy 3 Month Anniversary' to Dallas. While I was walking to my Locker I heard Moaning. I followed the noise and it led to the Janitors Closet. I listened closely and I heard a girl voice Moan out the name 'Dallas'. I got so Infuriated that I opened the door and just what I thought Dallas was making out with the Head Chearleader Cassidy Holmes. Dallas stood there wide eyed staring at me.

"How could YOU!" I yelled

" uhh... Ally Hi... This isn't what it seems.." Dallas Said

"This isn't what It looks Like? You know what we're through" I started to walk away but then remembered something. " Dallas Happy 3 Month Anniversary!" I gave him the finger while I walked Away.

-—-

Currently I was sitting in the Filled Auditorium with Trish. The principal Called All the students down to the Auditorium. I didn't take the Break up that hard. I felt something at the pit of my stomach telling me that it was good to break up with him.

" I wonder what this is About?" asked Trish while the principal came out.

"Hello Students Welcome To Miami High! I know what you all are thinking ' What am I doing here'. Well your here because your Music teacher Ms. Heinz will like to talk to All of you but first we will like to Introduce you to our Very own Austin Moon!" everyone started cheering as Austin was Coming out.

"Hey Everyone I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing you My original Song called 'What do I have to do?' to A little someone in this Auditorium. Almost instantly every girl Started Screaming.

Listen,

You've got them all hypnotized

Dragging them round by the eyes

Oh

They line up shoulder to shoulder

Like dominoes you keep knocking them over

And all the fools got diamond rigs just waiting for you

And I can't fool myself cause we both know it's True

Cause you walk into the room

Girl you know you got it

Baby look around you got a lot of Options

What do I have to do?

What do I have to do?

You lookin like a queen

Walking through the palace

Falling on my knees

Baby losing Balance

What do I have to do?

Ooh-Ooh-Ooh

To be the lady's choice

Ohh, oh yeah

Your lips got me wonderin why

I'm tangled in lame pick up lines

Oh

Something is taking over

(something is take over)

You got my heart se on 'Roller Coaster'

I'm chasing you around

You got your leash on me Too

I wish that I could pull myself but we both know it's true

Cause you walk into the room

Girl you know you got it

Baby look around you got a lot of Options

What do I have to do?

What do I have to do?

You lookin like a queen

Walking through the palace

Falling on my knees

Baby losing Balance

What do I have to do?

Ooh-Ooh-Ooh

To be the lady's choice

See I will Fly you to Paris

I'll even learn the Language

Vous aves de très beaux yeux

Oooh, so beautiful

Climb the Eiffel tower

Touch the moon and call it ours yeah

Cause it never shines as bright as you

When you walk into the room

I never had a chance

Tell me what do I have to do?

(what do I have to do)

What do I have to do

Cause you walk into the room

Girl you know you got it

Baby look around you got a lot of Options

What do I have to do?

What do I have to do?

You lookin like a queen

Walking through the palace

Falling on my knees

Baby losing Balance

What do I have to do?

Ooh-Ooh-Ooh

To be the lady's choice

Hooo

I was sitting down wide eyed thinking 'what have I done for Austin To like Me?'

**A/N: I know this chapter was long but the other ones won't be like this long so... Tell me what you think Follow Me on Twitter AusllyShipperR5 Bye lovelies hahaha...and I also need some Advice cause this is my First FanFic and It will be Made on My IPad so sorry for the Autocorrections..**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Converse**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Hey Readers I know your probably mad at mfloor Not updating but here's the thing... I've had a BIG case of writers block and I kinda need help with ideas for this story and someone to help me type iT up so.. Yeah if you have any ideas help until further notice this story is postponed so read on! Have any ideas PM me Follow Me Review and DM me on twitter AusllyShipperR5... So Bye

) AusllyShipperR5


End file.
